disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue One
|producer =Kathleen Kennedy Tony To John Swartz John Knoll (Executive Producer) Jason D. McGatlin (Executive Producer) Simon Emanuel (Executive Producer) |writer = John Knoll (Story Treatment) Gary Whitta (First Draft) Chris Weitz (Final Draft) |starring = Felicity Jones Diego Luna Ben Mendelsohn Donnie Yen Mads Mikkelsen Alan Tudyk Jiang Wen Forest Whitaker |music = Michael Giacchino |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = December 16, 2016 |runtime = |budget = |studio = Lucasfilm |language = English |preceded = |followed = Untitled Han Solo Star Wars Stories film}} Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (or simply Rogue One) is an upcoming film in the Star Wars Stories Series that will be directed by Gareth Edwards with a screenplay by Chris Weitz. The film, which was first announced on May 22, 2014, is due to be released on December 16, 2016. Plot Following the foundation of the Galactic Empire, a wayward band of Rebel fighters comes together to carry out a desperate mission: to steal the plans for the Death Star before it can be used to enforce the Emperor's rule. Cast *Felicity Jones as Jyn Erso *Diego Luna as Captain Cassian Andor *Ben Mendelsohn as Director Orson Krennic *Donnie Yen as Chirrut Îmwe *Jiang Wen as Baze Malbus *Mads Mikkelsen as Galen Erso *Alan Tudyk as K-2SO *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera *Riz Ahmed as Bodhi Rook *Valene Kane as Lyra Erso *Jonathan Aris as Senator Jebel *Genevieve O'Reilly as Mon Mothma *Jimmy Smits as Bail Organa *Spencer Wilding as Darth Vader (voiced by James Earl Jones) *Warwick Davis as TBA Development In late 2013, John Knoll, a veteran of Lucasfilm's special effects division, Industrial Light & Magic pitched a rough outline of the story for the film to Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy. The outline was met with positive remarks and the project was greenlit, with Knoll attached to write a story treatment for the film as well as executive produce it. John Knoll wrote multiple story treatment drafts for the film as a search was conducted for a screenwriter as well as a director. On May 22, 2014, Lucasfilm announced that Gareth Edwards had been hired to direct the film, with Gary Whitta attached to write a script off of Knoll's story treatment. At the end of 2014, Gary Whitta completed a full first draft of the script before handing final writing duties for the film over to Chris Weitz. In March 2015, the title of the film was officially announced as Rogue One, with Felicity Jones cast as the lead in the film. In April 2015, the series of stand-alone films accompanying Rogue One were dubbed "Anthology Films", with a teaser trailer for the film also being released. In August 2015, the film began principal photography, and the entire cast of the film was announced. Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips ROGUE ONE A STAR WARS STORY Official Teaser Trailer Rogue One A Star Wars Story - Celebration Reel Rogue One A Star Wars Story Trailer (Official) Rogue One A Star Wars Story Trailer 2 (Official) Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Trust" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Trust Goes Both Ways" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Jyn Rallies The Rebel Alliance" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette "Introducing Jyn Erso" Rogue One A Star Wars Story Official Chinese Trailer Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Call Sign" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Jyn Is Rescued" Rogue One A Star Wars Story clip "Chance Of Failure" Behind the Scenes Rogue One A Star Wars Story Featurette Rogue One A Star Wars Story – Living In Star Wars Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Creature Featurette" Rogue One A Star Wars Story "Scoring Highlights" Interviews Rogue One Behind The Scenes Interview - Gareth Edwards Rogue One "K-2SO" On Set Interview - Alan Tudyk Rogue One "Saw Gererra" On Set Interview - Forest Whitaker Rogue One "Galen Erso" On Set Interview - Mads Mikkelsen Rogue One "Chirrut" On Set Interview - Donnie Yen Rogue One "Krennic" On Set Interview - Ben Mendelsohn Rogue One "Bodhi" On Set Interview - Riz Ahmed Rogue One "Cassian" On Set Interview - Diego Luna Rogue One "Jyn Erso" On Set Interview - Felicity Jones Trivia *Genevieve O'Reilly reprises her role as Mon Mothma for this film, having played the role in Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith. However, most of her scenes in Revenge of the Sith were cut from the final film. *This will be the first Star Wars film to not feature the opening crawl in the opening scene. *The Rebel ship known as the Ghost in Star Wars Rebels will make a cameo appearance in the film. Bibliography * Notes and references de:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:3-D films Category:Star Wars Anthology Series